Annals of Empire
by krystalMage
Summary: Drabble 20! NEW DRABBLE IS UP! Companion pieces to LOVE, LIES AND EMPIRE. Drabble featuring Aoshi mentioning Kenshin and Kaoru. Ït was really troublesome. Killing her was a pain. Troublesome, oh so troublesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies n Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review.

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro. If it were mine….ah well.

**Rating:** T

Hello everyone! These one-shots or drabbles are from the Love, Lies and Empire universe, my earlier, still ongoing story. There are so many stories about these characters I wanted to tell but had no time for in the main story. I will recount each of these here. They include back stories, little conversations and the like. Some may be yaoi; however I will put a warning up for that.

They may or may not make much sense to you if you haven't read Love, Lies and Empire. Please read that before you begin with these, however if you want you can do without as well.

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies n Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review.

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro. If it were mine….ah well.

**Rating:** T

**Drabble 1:** Aoshi's thoughts on Hiko Seijuro. Not Yaoi.

**Annals of Empire**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble 1: Facing the Dragon**

**-**

**-**

**Kutoe**

His heart pounded inside his chest. Every beat of his heart reverberated with a boom inside his ears. His palms were moist and he felt hot. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so rattled and nervous and so child-like. He couldn't help it, he always felt like he was still 5-years-old each time he met him. Aoshi licked his lips before hesitantly biting them. He had been admitted to the emperor's chambers over five minutes ago but he had not yet found the courage to open the door beyond which Hiko Seijuro sat waiting for him.

He frowned. _You have no reason to be so uneasy. He is your emperor and more importantly, your uncle. The man who raised you….well, sort of. You have absolutely no call for being so shaken. _

Taking a deep breath, Aoshi pushed the doors open and stepped forward. Once inside, he turned around and calmly shut them once more. The hand carved deep mahogany depicted two dragons in flight, soaring high above fields, mountains and rivers, close to the sun. The dragons varied in size, the larger one seemed to be directing the smaller and presumably younger one higher and higher still. The tilt of the dragon's face as it looked upon its charge was at once terrifying and benevolent. Aoshi gazed upon both dragons and bent his head silently in respect. The dragon was the guardian spirit of Kutoe and also a symbol of its emperor, Hiko Seijuro XIII.

"If you're done admiring the woodwork perhaps you could turn around and let me have a look at you." Hiko's rich and sonorous voice cut across the room. Aoshi turned with a start. He straightened his shoulders and faced Hiko with what he believed was a confident and collected face. His face was a cultivated mask, a mask that betrayed no emotion. He alone knew the effort it cost him. Unbidden, a childhood memory of Hiko floated across his mind even as the emperor began to speak…

_They had been playing hide-and-seek in the abandoned sunken garden of the palace. They chose this spot precisely because no grown-ups would be coming there to disturb them and take them away for lessons. As games went, it was turning out to be a good one till Sano complained of always being the first to seek. A quarrel, several rollicking punches and a compromise later, Sano was still seeker, but the game had turned. They played a prank on him and left. He remembered how petrified he had been. Kenshin and Sano had left him inside the maze in the sunken garden. He had sat there, lost somewhere, inside that labyrinth of hedges, bridges and ponds, every path that seemed to lead him out only served to lock him deeper and deeper inside the maze. He had sat, hugging his knees to himself, terrified. Every rustle of the leaves brought on by the gusts of the wind seemed like a hag howling in the distance. Stories of a ghostly pale lady who walked the palace grounds looking for naughty young boys to eat began to take hold of his mind. The stone he sat on was cold; the wind was chilly and nipped at his cheeks and chin. Its cold fingers dug inside his gi and tightened around his throat and chest. The darkness seemed evil and fearful to him. He missed his cousin and his friend, he cried for them, despite his courage. It was too dark, and he was alone._

_He had been crying almost for an hour when he felt strong arms lift him and hold him to a warm and broad chest. He had turned his face up to look into the kind eyes of his uncle, Hiko Seijuro. Aoshi clung to him, tangling his tiny fists in Hiko's silky black hair, sobbing uncontrollably. Hiko chuckled warmly, "hush Aoshi. It's alright. I am here now, little one. Nothing will harm you, I am here." _

_Aoshi looked at him with tear-stained eyes, blinking, imploring him to keep him safe. "Hai Hiko-sama, you are here." Having said this, the child wrapped his arms around his protector's neck once more and smiled. He was found. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Author's Notes**

These drabbles or one-shots are short bits of stories and memories of the characters of Love, Lies and Empire. I hope you like them. Please read and review!

Onegai!


	3. Who Was She?

Summary: Shishio has been talking to Tae for over an hour. Kamatari is jealous. Naturally. What did she want anyway?

**Who Was She?**

"What did Tae want to talk to you about?" Kamatari didn't bother with pleasantries. He just wanted to know what went on inside there that took so long. The barely disguised suspicion in his voice brought a smile to Shishio's face.

"The usual. She's trying to convince me to marry again." He said nonchalantly as he continued inspecting the blade of his sword for cuts.

Kamatari kept a straight face but mentally he was plotting Tae's death in several painful ways. _That bitch!_ _I could strangle her or maybe I should just cut her up into tiny pieces and let that be the end of it._ He waited for Shishio to tell him more but when he didn't, he asked in the most offhand way that he could manage.

"Oh. What did you say?"

"I told her she was insane."

"Oh." Kamatari relaxed. He grinned and then wiped it off his face as fast as he could before Shishio saw him. "Well I guess I better go. You probably have things to take care of."

"Was I right?" Kamatari stopped dead in his tracks. He turned. Shishio was still looking at his sword unaware that anything was wrong.

"Yes, my lord. You were."


	4. A Gift for Megumi

A Gift for Megumi

"I still don't get it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know Sano. Somehow, sending a girl a watermelon doesn't seem very romantic to me." Aoshi cringed at Sano's latest attempt to win Megumi's heart. Sano was tying a ribbon over the fruit even now as they spoke.

"It's the perfect thing! I'm trying to tell Megumi that I know she's not some brainless floozy. She's studying to be a healer. She likes intelligence in a man."

"The watermelon doesn't sound very intelligent to me, Sano."

"Don't you get it? Sheesh Aoshi! How the hell did they let you into the Oniwanbanshu?"

Aoshi raised his eyebrow. "Gee dunno Sano. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Look, it's simple. I send her the watermelon, what does she think?"

"That you're not just a jerk but a stupid one to boot?"

"No!" she thinks, "wow! Sano cares about my health! She'll go crazy!"

Aoshi stared at him. _Yeah. Crazy with fury. This is going to be fun. I can't wait. _ And he didn't have long to wait. The minute the 'gift' reached her; Megumi came out to the balcony, looked around for Sano. When she saw she had his undivided attention, she smiled and threw the watermelon down with all her strength.

Aoshi barely suppressed his laughter as Sano winced.


	5. Foolhardy Decisions

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies n Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review.

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro. I borrow the gang for my fics.

**Rating:** T

**Drabble 4:** Aoshi and Kamatari talk one last time before the war. Not Yaoi.

**Annals of Empire**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble 5: Foolhardy Decisions**

**-**

**-**

The courtyard was bustling with activity. Horses were being fed and watered. Saddles were being polished, the thick manes and silky coats of the thoroughbreds brushed carefully in preparation for the imperial envoy's journey back to Kutoe. Servants and pageboys rushed around, swiftly carrying out tasks appointed to them by their masters.

Kamatari stood at the foot of the stairs leading inside the keep. His mind was troubled. Unbidden, images of what had happened earlier that day in court played in his mind. The imperial envoy had not been pleased by Shishio's flat-out refusal to kowtow to Hiko Seijurou.

Pressing his lips together, Kamatari strode towards the hustle bustle in the courtyard. He stepped in place beside Kutoe's envoy.

"You can leave at first light tomorrow. Is it necessary to risk traveling at night?" Kamatari asked softly. Aoshi looked at him in surprise, his eyes widening ever so slightly. A less observant man might have missed the look, but not Kamatari.

"I do not think it is wise to stay any longer. Your king's answer changes everything. I must return to Kutoe as soon as possible."

Kamatari smiled. "Lord Shinomori, you aren't suggesting that your safety is at risk? Guests are revered in Konan."

Aoshi's icy eyes never left Kamatari's face. "Forgive me. I meant no disrespect." His tone was blank, betraying no emotion whatsoever. Kamatari marveled at the command the man held over his emotions. _Does that mask never drop?_

He held his hand up, protesting at Aoshi's apology. "None taken. While your horses are being saddled, why don't you join me for a drink?" Aoshi hesitated but acceded to the request.

The two engaged in conversation easily. Aoshi found Kamatari to be an extremely charming man. He suspected that it was Kamatari's charm and ready wit that had kept diplomatic relations between the two kingdoms from keeling over and collapsing entirely. Even among Hiko's councilors, Kamatari held a reputation of being an extremely amiable and fascinating man. His presence in joint meetings often tempered the defiant and martial leaning of his king. But this time it would not be enough. Despite his wariness, he could not help feel a certain fondness for him, and for what he was trying to do. It was too late to think about that though. When the sake finished, it was time to go.

As he mounted, Aoshi turned to face Kamatari. "You are a sensible man, my lord. Talk to your king. Convince him not to make an enemy of Hiko Seijurou."

Kamatari smiled back in his characteristic way but his eyes held a steely look. "With all due respect Lord Shinomori, last I checked, Shishio Makoto decided how to rule Konan. My sovereign will not be told how to run his kingdom by an outsider."

Aoshi bowed his head. "Then I will pray for you. May the gods in their heavens steer you out of calamity. The next time we meet, we shall be enemies."

"I will pray for you as well. May the gods in their heavens guard you well on the battlefield."

Aoshi's eyes gleamed at the challenge and he allowed himself a smile of acceptance. He dug his knees into the sides of his horse and galloped away. The thunder of the hoofs died away with the dust clouds many minutes later. Kamatari remained rooted to the spot, frowning at the speck that was Aoshi Shinomori.

_Damn. Damn you Hiko Seijurou. Damn you all_.

-

-

Author's Notes 

This is what happened directly before the first chapter of Love, Lies and Empire. Well what are you waiting for? R & R!!!


	6. Who the hell are you?

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies n Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review.

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro. I borrow the gang for my fics.

**Rating:** T

**Drabble 4:** Enishi can't wait to grow up…. really.

**Annals of Empire**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble 4: Who the hell are you?**

**-**

**-**

**Kutoe**

A little boy ran fervently through the palace corridors. He was richly attired and the ease with which he made his way through the palace signified his status as a member of the noble elite. He soon arrived at a large wooden door. There was a small latch door on one side of it. The sentry let him past quickly.

Once inside, he seemed a little less sure of where to go. He stopped at corners and thought long and hard about the way forward. He was tired. The sword strapped at his hip was heavy. He sat down, panting heavily. He was completely out of breath. Looking around once more, he recognized a corridor and smiled. His hair was sticking up in all directions but he didn't seem to mind. He jumped up and happily walked down the corridor. His little feet soon brought him to a dojo. He snuck up to the door and shyly peered inside.

Two boys stood facing each other. They were both older than him and were about to spar. The taller one had ebony black hair and crystalline blue eyes. Silence hung around him like a well-worn cloak and his eyes gleamed with confidence. His face betrayed no emotion however. He was watching his opponent keenly. The boy facing him had dark red hair that was tied in a ponytail. His eyes gleamed brightly; they were violet in color.

Both bent forward, their bodies as taut as a drawn bowstring. The sharp racks of swords echoed through the dojo. Enishi watched spellbound. The dark haired boy landed a resounding crack on his opponent's back, who immediately whirled around and struck his knee. As he buckled and bent his knee, his swung his sword up to defend himself. Two strokes later, the taller boy lay sprawled on his back, blinking furiously.

The red haired boy stepped back. As the taller boy stood up and th two stood talking in muted tones, Enishi ran forward.

"Hey! That was amazing Kenshin!"

The red haired boy turned to face him. He quirked an eyebrow up. "What are you doing here, Enishi? The babies are playing in the garden downstairs. Did you lose your way?"

"Noooooo. I came to learn how to fight. With you." His eyes were shining with anticipation. The older boys exchanged a glance.

Aoshi looked at him and spoke gently. "But Enishi, you are too young for weapons training."

"But I want to learn!"

"Yes but you can't. Not yet. Why don't you wait till you're older and you know what you're doing." Kenshin said dismissively. He closely inspected his sword. The match had been a close one. Aoshi always made himfight with everything he had.

"But…"

"You can't train with us. You're not even strong enough to hold up a sword. For now," Kenshin rummaged inside a box sitting on the floor, "here, till you grow up. Play with this." He handed him a wooden rattle.

Laughing, they both left, leaving Enishi looking dejected and forlorn. He glared angrily at the rattle and threw it across the dojo. Screaming in rage, he broke down and sobbed.

"I will beat you one day. I will break your sword and your pride Kenshin. I promise I will."

**Author Notes**

Read and review please!!! I hope you liked this.


	7. Resolve

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies n Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review.

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro. I borrow the gang for my fics.

**Rating:** T

**Drabble 4:** Saitou

* * *

**Annals of Empire**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble 6: Resolve**

**-**

**-**

* * *

"The armory is on the opposite side of that courtyard. Walk straight down this street and you'll see it." A sentry pointed down a street. The small group of peasants who had been asking for directions thanked him gladly and went on their way.

Saitou watched them enter the courtyard silently. A few months back, Kamatari had set up a special armory in the eastern sector of the citadel where peasants and farmers from all over Konan were given weapons and basic training. With the ever-present threat of Kutoe looming over them, the men and young boys from nearby villages had eagerly attended the training classes.

Kamatari was a sly one. He had announced a tournament for amateurs during the festival. The king himself would present a reward to the winner along with offering a chance to become a junior officer in the army. The numbers had come pouring in. After all, Shishio was exceedingly popular with his people.

It was a brilliant strategy. They were turning their weakness into their strength. They were turning their peasants into soldiers. Soldiers that would fight, not because of an order given by a superior, but because of their need to be free, for the love they had for their land.

The fight would come and they would face it. It did not seem as impossible as it had when he had first arrived. They were fighting on their land, for their homes, their families. They would fight with everything they had.

Hiko Seijurou never lost a fight. But now that didn't matter. He wasn't concerned with what had happened in the past, he only cared about what must happen in the future. What he had to do. He smiled.

Glory and immortality awaited him, if he lived, he would break the stranglehold that choked Konan, if he died…it would be a death worth remembering.

**Author's Notes **

Read and Review please!


	8. Finding An Addiction

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies n Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review.

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro. I borrow the gang for my fics.

**Rating:** T

**Drabble 7:** Okita and Kaoru

* * *

**Annals of Empire**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble 7: Finding An Addiction**

**-**

**-**

* * *

He couldn't move. But then, he didn't want to move either. He was perfectly content to stay as he was, locked away in her arms. His hair was spread out over the soft lavender of her kimono, his fingers caressing the tantalizing curve of her cheek. As his fingers fluttered over her lips, the only thing he can think is that they are even softer than he had imagined.

Nothing could have prepared him for this. No heated imagination, or deliberate fantasy could have told him that this was how it would unfold. That this was how his first kiss would feel like.

But he has never even imagined his first kiss. That was never part of the battle plan of his life. His life was about training to fulfill his duties. His duties were to his land and to his people. That he would find himself in the embrace of a beautiful woman, and especially _this_ beautiful woman had never even registered in his mind.

But this was the truth. This was happening. He was here. And Kaoru was with him. That he had fallen for her was no surprise to him. That she had chosen him to belong to had shocked him. He was addicted to her.

It isn't an easy thing to admit for a man, even less so for a warrior. But he is addicted to her. Where he had found the courage to pursue her is still a mystery to him. But he had told her and subsequently become lost in the haze of knowing he was not alone who had been swept away in the limitless flood that is love.

And now here they were. She bent her head and whispered softly, "Okita."

"Hmmm." Hearing his name on her lips deepened his ecstasy.

She bent her head. Her lips rest briefly at the corner of his mouth teasingly and move away. He lifts his hand to stop her from running away but he is one moment too slow. She lightly pushes him off her lap and runs away laughing.

"Kaoru! That's not fair!"

Her only response is her bubbling laughter that echoes in the garden. Okita slowly gets to his feet. Kaoru is not yet tired of being chased. As he follows her he realizes, he's not yet tired of chasing either.

The moth must fly towards the flame. The addict must run after his drug.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hahahahaha…how many of you thought it was Kenshin??? C'mon tell me. Be honest.

Review please.


	9. Miscommunication

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies n Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review.

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin and its characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro. I borrow the gang for my fics.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Annals of Empire**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble 7: Miscommunication**

**-**

**-**

_**"What difference is there between us, save a restless dream that follows my soul but fears to come near you?"**_

**-**

**(Khalil Gibran)**

* * *

He still wasn't used to being around Kamatari. Despite the fact that he was now engaged to Kaoru and almost a member of the family, Kamatari still watched him like a hawk watches a wayward vulture on his turf. Goodness! What was wrong with the man? Couldn't he just let her go? Kaoru had chosen him of her own free will. Could he not trust her judgment? 

The older man still managed to unnerve him and make him tense whenever he was around. Kaoru had told him Kamatari was just being possessive. He didn't like having to share her attention with anyone apart from Shishio. He would come around.

_Taro just needs time, he is getting used to you. Give him time, and you'll see, he can be the best friend you've ever had._

Sure. But when? It was alright for Kaoru to say things like that, but she wasn't the one who was subjected to a glaring scrutiny each time he appeared. Kamatari made him feel like a child caught stealing from the sweet bowl. Okita sighed.

He watched him silently as he stood hunched over a 'present for his minx', industriously polishing the dark wood to a shine. He had been slaving over it for days, finding time whenever he could between his duties and sleep. Kamatari stepped back and sighed contentedly. It was finally ready.

The ebony shone in the sunlight. The sleek blades glinted and the feathers were cut to perfection, streamlined with wax to make them cut through the air faster. The quiver and bow were just as exquisite. A bow and quiver fit for a princess. Okita smiled as he thought about Kaoru practising with them in the archery ground behind the palace.

Kamatari picked up the bow and stroked the painstakingly carved pheasant on the shaft. "It's really too bad she won't be able to get her arrows back. I worked so hard on them."

Okita frowned. "Why not?"

Kamatari looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because…..they'll be sticking out of dead soldiers on the other side of the walls."

"Dead …..dead soldiers! You're not suggesting that she'll be fighting, are you?" Okita turned towards him aggressively.

Kamatari rolled his eyes and looked once more at the young nobleman. "Why else would I give her a bow? To shoot at trees? Don't display your stupidity if you can help it." He stalked out of the workroom, closely followed by Okita. He caught up with him at the turn of the corridor.

"Kaoru cannot fight in this war!" He blurted.

Kamatari arched an eyebrow. "And why not, pray tell?"

"Why not! I can't believe you're actually asking me that! She's a princess! The battlefield is no place for a woman."

"Is that so?" Kamatari narrowed his eyes slightly. "Then what is her place?"

Okita pursed his lips together. "She cannot fight. Her life is too precious. She will be hurt if she is not kept safe."

"Kept? Kaoru? Are we even talking about the same girl here Captain?"

It was Okita's turn to glower at Kamatari now. "General, you may feel inclined to indulge some childish fantasy she has of war and what it means to fight in one, but I will certainly not allow it."

"Not allow it? Just who the hell do you think you are, that you think you can make her decisions for her?"

"I am the man she's about to marry, and I reserve the right to influence her every decision. She's not just your niece anymore, General. She is going to be my wife, and I will never allow her to be exposed to such blatant danger." He watched with cold eyes as Kamatari visibly bristled at his last comment.

"You cannot tell her what to do."

"Watch me. Kaoru will not put one foot outside her chamber. She is my world, and I will protect her with every last breath in my body. No one, not you nor Kaoru herself can stop me." Okita turned on his heel and walked away.

Kamatari's hands hung limply to his sides. He smirked. _Fool. You're so blinded by love you cannot even see her anymore. Kaoru is like the wind. Trap her in a cage and she will die. Try to chain her to yourself and she will run away. _

**

* * *

****Author's Notes**

Hi everyone, Hope you liked this. Read and Review please.


	10. Epiphany

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies n Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the creative work of Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**Rating:** **T**

* * *

**To ALL my fabulous reviewers – Thank you so much for all the encouragement!**

**cleoclaudia – **this is the Kenshin-fix you've been waiting for. I'm sorry I don't write as much about other characters, but then again, it's only been 9 drabbles, (this is the 9th), give me time, I'll have the entire ensemble out here, I promise.

**JasmineBlossom625 – **I'm glad you liked that one; I'm a little partial to that one myself.

**skenshingumi - **you've hit the nail on the head. It won't be pretty when it happens. That's all I'm going to say.

**alwyzme - **you'll be seeing a lot more of Tomoe and Enishi, they both have important roles to play.

**ELLIE373 – **well I updated! Although I don't get how you thought it was Soujirou…..Sou-chan and Kaoru...big no-no.

**Ellavv31 **– I was pretty embarrassed when I saw that. I mean it's the title…oh well.

**EmbersOfAmber** – Where be you? grins

* * *

**Annals of Empire**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble 9: Epiphany**

**-**

**-**

_**"The first sight of the beloved is like the movement of the spirit on water."**_

**-**

**(Khalil Gibran)**

_**Yes, the cost of the elixir of love is your head! Do you hesitate? 0 miser, it is cheap at that price!"**_

_**-**_

_**(Abu Hamid Al Gazzali)**_

* * *

****

He found himself staring at the gates to the palace for the third time that day. He was about to take a step forward, when he spotted Aoshi. Aoshi stared back at him reproachfully. He raised an eyebrow as if saying, _what are you doing here again Kenshin_? Kenshin narrowed his eyes and frowned but turned away and walked back from whence he came. He sat down on a bench in front of one of the dozens of teashops in the city. He rested his palms one on top of the other on the hilt of his sword.

The other patrons of the teashop moved away. The waves of unrest pouring from his frame were palpable even to the most ignorant amongst them. Kenshin glared at the ground, as if it were responsible for the chaos in his heart.

_What is this panic I feel? My heart is beating faster, faster than I ever remember. My palms feel moist; my mind keeps wandering down what is now a familiar path. The path winds through the streets and my feet lead me to the same door, always the same door. Why I am acting like this? Why am I even having this conversation with myself, in my head? _

He hissed. An old man who had unwisely sat across from him, jumped up and quickly moved away to a safer place.

_I'm still doing it! What the devil is wrong with me? She's just another girl. Granted, she's beautiful. More beautiful than you remember any other girl being. No, that's just me being delusional. I've seen women more beautiful than her, haven't I? _

_But…I no longer recall their faces. Everyone else seems to be lost in some sort of haze. The only face that stands out….is hers. They were beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful, I know they were….why don't I remember them? What is happening to me? I don't like this. This is not the way it is supposed to happen. She is supposed to be losing sleep, and not the other way around. I never lose sleep. Never._

_This is uncomfortable. It's irritating. She's just a woman. She shouldn't be taking up so much of my time and thoughts. I have a battle to think about. I don't have time for this. I do not need this. Aoshi is right. It's one thing to admire her, and a completely different one to be dreaming about her every waking minute. Alright, that's it. _

He gripped the hilt of his katana decisively.

_She's done something to me. _

All of a sudden, a smile curved across his lips. It was little more than a smirk, just an enigmatic motion that turned the corners of his mouth upward. That could mean just one thing. He had to find out what it was. He had never been one to do things by halves.

_All I need to do is find out what she did. And to do that, I shall need to see her again, at least once. I won't linger, that would be juvenile. I'll just see her one more time, and then I'll know what it was. I can forget all about her then. It's just curiosity. _

_She surprised me, that's why I want her. Yes, I want her. I want her to be mine. That's all. It's not love. As if it could be. Falling in love with the enemy, a fine joke I'd make of myself. I want her. It's nothing serious. I'm thinking of her because she surprised me, that's it. _

He sighed. _I'm making no sense._ _She's making me contradict myself. I'm fumbling about for reasons._ _I feel...unsure. I hate this! It's all her fault. She...she should feel something, for putting me through this nightmare. _

He stood up and walked out as abruptly as he had come in.

_She smiled at me…for no reason. Why would she do that? I am a stranger, but her eyes smiled at me. She called me when I turned away. Did she…want to see me? _

_She might be thinking of me, right now._

He stopped.

Thump Thump Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump

_What a ridiculous thought. She doesn't even know me. Why would she bother? Why do I even care?_

**Author's Notes**

Read and Review please.


	11. Mild Inconveniences

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies n Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the creative work of Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**Rating:** **T**

* * *

**Annals of Empire**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble 10: Mild Inconveniences**

* * *

Ideally, there was supposed to have been a moment, wait, several moments in fact, when he should have submerged himself in an angst-ridden dialogue with himself, questioning every decision made, every argument won and lost with his council, till at last he found the moment where future scribes and scholars could point and say, this is where Shishio lost the fight, or lost his head, both eventually leading to the same conclusion – death. To lose one's reason is equal to losing one's life. This was the truth. It wasn't always very comfortable, but few things in life are meant to be.

Shishio smiled to himself. Perhaps he was going about it the wrong way. Perhaps he hadn't taken enough time to think things over. But no matter how looked at the situation, he could see only one course of action open to him, and that was the course he was following.

He supposed that was a good thing too. He had believed in his own strength his entire life. Strength, without which, a man was little more than the husk of a grain of rice. Strength to stand and face your enemy with pride, with honor and with the knowledge that one would leave the battlefield to make the journey to the afterlife, and that one would not be him.

He hoped that of all the thousands of men marching towards his borders; at least one had the potential to kill him. A king is nothing without his kingdom. He had no intention of surviving without his kingdom. And if not one of them was good enough to send him to his death, it would be inconvenient, extremely inconvenient for him. Taking his own life or forcing Taro to do so was not a prospect that he relished. He could only hope that the emperor of the north had found at least one man who could be counted upon to finish him off.

He would not give his life up. His life would have to be snatched away from him for he would not give it up without letting his opponent know a taste of hell. He expected this to be the battle of his life, and Shishio refused to believe that his final battle would be upstaged for the lack of a worthy opponent.

_I am waiting for you, whoever you are. I have no patience for weaklings. If you are strong, become stronger. Be the strongest you can be. _

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Review please. Meh. It's pretty disappointing, but oh well.


	12. Desire

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies n Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the creative work of Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**Rating:** **T**

I know nothing major has happened in terms of citrusy elements but still if some of you think I should up the rating please let me know. I don't want this story to get kicked off because the rating was wrong.

Personally I think 'T' is fine but then, I also think Enishi is about as harmless as a fly. Haha.

Oh and I drew a map of Konan, Kutoe and adjoining countries. If you're interested in seeing it, let me know, I'll put up a link on my profile page. And I have updated the story status of all my stories so if there's something you're looking forward to, you can check for its projected update there.

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing regularly!

**Cleoclaudia** - Well you wanted a drabble on Tomoe, didn't you?

**skenshingumi** - Shishio is actually one of my favorite characters. His methods were merciless however I can understand where he's getting his ideas from. And for that reason I admire him.

**Jasminblossom625** - when I feel lazy, or don't have the energy to write a whole chapter for the main story ,I write a drabble, That makes it easier when I finally get around to updating LLE.

**alwyzme** - It is always a pleasure to read your reviews. And no, Shishio is strong enough without resorting to any sort of treachery during the war.

**Falke-ness**- I'm waiting for you to update Missy!

**sulou** - They will, they just need time, and I need ...well...I need time too.Sometimes I feel like taking a week off and finishing the whole thing. But if I did that, I would die of exhaustion, hence the wait.

* * *

**Annals of Empire**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble 11: Desire**

* * *

When she was a little girl, Tomoe would sneak into her mother's dressing room while the other children ran around all over the palace, playing hide-and-seek. It wasn't as though she didn't play; of course she did. She just never thought it was important to tell them when she stopped playing. So they searched for her, long after everyone else had been found, only to discover that she had dropped out of the game a long time ago. They would frown and pout and get angry and demand answers from her but somehow it never made a difference to her. She would merely smile and watch smugly as one by one the angry faces melted at the sight of her beautiful smile and walked away. 

She had realized that it simply didn't matter what she did, because she would readily be forgiven; her misdemeanor and caprice would be laughed off as naiveté and spirit. She didn't need to strain herself and get flustered for anything, because whatever she wanted always found its way to her. It was fate.

She first became aware of the power she had when the ladies that visited her mother would sigh when they looked at her.

"_Your daughter is blessed with the beauty of a goddess."_

She stared into the mirror, her doe-like eyes staring back at her, her rosy lips parted in wonder and pleasure at her own visage. Sometimes, she would blush. It was so silly, staring at her face in the mirror but then, there wasn't anyone else who was worth staring at. Why should she waste her time by considering something that didn't match up to her level?

She scoffed at the other girls who found amours in their former playmates. She refused to even consider them. Her worth was greater than that. Her destiny was to be admired and worshipped only by a man who had no match in the world. The girls who were her companions believed that Tomoe could love only herself, or that she was too scared to love a man lest he bruise her soft skin with his passion. Tomoe merely smirked when she heard this.

Her aspiration was far greater than they thought. They wouldn't dare to even contemplate what she had decided to do in their dreams, which is why they would forever remain ordinary, and she would rise to a height where they would never reach. She was not born to be ordinary.

She was merely waiting. The wait was over the day she saw Kenshin. That was the day she decided that her destiny would be fulfilled only by him. There was no one else who could claim her. She belonged only with him. He just didn't know it yet.

-

-

It was a long ride to Dairen. Kenshin bit back a sigh as he slid off his stallion. Okina had told him to take a carriage since the ride would be excruciatingly painful and tiring. He had refused. He was a warrior first, and an emperor's heir later. There was no question of riding in a carriage. He would ride into Dairen mounted on his stallion or he would not go to Dairen at all. Okina had smirked and asked him to remember his words when he stepped off his horse.

_I remember you old man. Damn. Every inch of my body is aching. _

He leaned against the ebony colored stallion and gently stroked his coat. He looked up as the lord of the castle scurried up to him. Kenshin regarded him coolly as he bent over in deference to the Heir Apparent. He babbled on in a continuous monologue. His every desire would be fulfilled, all he had to do was tell him and he would present the prince with whatever it was that he desired. He would lay every treasure in the house up for him to take. Kenshin curtly told him to hold his peace after the initial two minutes and promptly asked the lord to disappear once he was shown his chambers for the duration of his stay in Dairen.

The lord scuttled away, looking happy at being dismissed. He was not a simpleton but standing in the glare of the prince's eyes was proving to be too grueling a task for the likes of him.

Kenshin stepped out onto the terrace and looked around. His eyes were arrested by the sight of a young woman seated in the garden below. Her skin was as pale as ivory, contrasting with her coal black hair. Her elegance set her apart from the other women seated with her. Kenshin leaned forward to take a better look. His lips curled into a predatory smile.

There was hope for Dairen yet.

-

-

Tomoe sat silently as her maid swept an ebony comb rhythmically through her silky hair. It had taken every ounce of self control not to look at him today. She knew he had seen her. She knew he had been interested but she had fought her every instinct and not turned her face towards him. She also knew that the next time she saw him, she couldn't remain so strong. But perhaps, she wouldn't need to. Next time, one glance might be enough to drive him insane, to madden him with desire.

A startled cry from her maid shook Tomoe out of her daydreams. She looked up and turned her face outside the window. Her eyes grew wide. The crown prince was leaning against a pillar in the corridor of the palace facing hers. He was watching her silently, casually, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to do. He smiled in amusement as her shock became apparent on her face.

Her maid moved forward to shut the window. Tomoe gripped her wrist instantly.

"Don't."

"But, my lady! He's looking right at you. It's not proper."

"Let him look."

"My lady! If someone should find out….this is indecent."

"I said 'let him look'. If you find it so indecent, you can leave." She let go of the girl's wrist and turned to face him once more. The prince raised an eyebrow, his smile grew wider. She bent her head slightly and allowed a miniscule smile to grace her lips. She had him now.

-

-

She turned coyly and watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was waiting for her next move. There was no restlessness in his movements. She turned to walk again. He watched. Without a sound she passed through several rooms until she reached her chamber. She stopped at the door and turned slightly. He was standing at the edge of the hall, where the private chamber began. She turned and smiled at him before lowering her lashes. He smiled and took a step forward. She left the door ajar and stepped in, waiting for him to enter.

-

-

Her breath came in short gasps as his hands ghosted over her burning flesh. She couldn't see, nor hear anything but the beating of her heart and the feel of his hands on her body. She felt giddy. Her limbs were turning into jelly under his touch. The needle sharp jolts of pain were followed by a pleasure so intense that she couldn't breathe. She clung to him as they toppled over the edge. The ebbing away of feeling was almost a relief as they fell back into the sheets, now wet with sweat and sex. Tomoe placed a hand over his chest.

His heartbeat had slowed down. She snuggled next to him and prayed for the dawn of her dreams to come soon.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I had been thinking about this for a long time. Today, I got back from work and finally decided to get a move on with this.

In case there's confusion, this is how Tomoe's affair with Kenshin begins. Please remember that this is LONG before Kaoru came into the picture so ….yeah….

REVIEW!!!


	13. First Sight

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies n Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review.

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimers are meant to distract people from the actual business of reading the story. But oh well…Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**Rating:** T

**Drabble 12:** Kamatari's first meeting with Shishio. I wrote this a long time back but it somehow got lost somewhere in my computer. I hope you like it!

Thanks very much to all the people who have read, and reviewed these drabbles. Even if you haven't reviewed, thanks for sticking around as far as this to read. Thanks.

* * *

**Annals of Empire**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble 12: First Sight**

* * *

The wind blew madly, making the flags and banners twitch and stretch at a sudden whim before running away and letting them fall limp. Clouds raced past the horizon, overhead in the burning sky scalded by the heat of the sun. The sentries who stood on the battlements peered into the distance. Their eyes were trained to pierce through the vista to seek what they searched for. They stood like grim statues; their tall spears gleamed in the sunlight.

Suddenly one of them started. What their eyes had sought for so long had finally swerved into view. A large company of mounted horsemen could be seen in the distance. It was following the road that led straight to the castle. The sentry paused for a moment, just to be certain. Then he saw the banner held aloft by the horseman at the head of the column. There was no mistaking it. The lord of Konan had arrived.

The sentry swiftly ran down the stairs to his commanding officer. After communicating his news, he made his way back up to the battlement. A tiny girl, one of the maidservants from the palace within had been standing there. As soon as she heard what the sentry had to say, she turned on her heel and ran back towards the palace. The girl kept running, past the stables, the armory, the training grounds till she came to a huge iron gate. The guards on duty laughed in amusement as she madly waved her arms around gesturing to them to get out of the way. Inside the gate, there was a long walk before another gate that finally led to the palace where the Shogun's family resided.

The girl stopped for breath and then began to run again, past the manicured gardens and perfumed orchards till she reached the entrance to the palace. She tore through the halls to her destination. Stopping to catch her breath outside her master's room, she quickly knocked. The door was flung open; a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

A young boy, several older than her, richly dressed looked at her with eager eyes. There was a katana at his waist and determination in his eyes.

"What did you find out? Did anyone see you? What happened?"

Still panting, the girl sat down on the floor and crossed her legs. "My lord should not doubt my capability to learn things. He's here."

"What!! Already?"

"Yes. He'll be at the battlement soon. Must be pretty eager to see Lady Yumi, ne?"

The boy stiffened. He was angry and there was nothing he could do about it. He had been punished by his father earlier that week and was under orders to stay inside his room and not venture out till the esteemed guest arrived. He frowned. He just couldn't stay inside while some stranger rode into his life and took his sister away.

"Meirou, listen. I need you to do something for me."

"I've already done you a favor today my lord. You weren't supposed to be told when King Shishio arrives but I told you. I could get in real trouble over this you know..."

Kamatari chuckled. "Well then you can add more gold to that little pile I've been contributing to."

The girl's eyes gleamed with excitement and she smiled broadly. She bent at the waist. "My lord is too kind."

"Now listen, if anyone asks for me; tell them that I am asleep. I'm going to climb out the window and go to the battlements; you just tell everyone inside the palace I'm unwell, got that?"

The girl nodded in assent. The two quickly tore up the bedclothes and rolled a few blankets to look like the young lord was fast asleep. The boy then nimbly climbed out of his window and jumped down onto the walkway in the garden below. He raced towards the battlements. The guards were startled by his sudden appearance but didn't stop him. He reached the battlement and looked down.

The company had reached the castle. The wind was making it very hard to keep the flags and banners straight. A tall and proud warrior sitting at the head of the column reeled his unruly stallion around, and nudged it forward toward the gate. A gust of wind threw his hair into his eyes; he tossed his shoulder and shook his face free. His eyes opened and found the boy standing on the battlement looking at him with amazement.

The warrior frowned slightly at the sight of one so young standing with the sentries. He didn't blink nor did the boy's eyes waver. They remained locked in each other gaze till the company passed through into the castle. The warrior turned in his seat to look for him, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared.

-

-

Kamatari sat under the apple tree in his sensei's courtyard. He hadn't returned to the palace but the news had reached him. Shishio and Yumi were going to be married in a month. He let his head fall backwards. Why had this happened to him? Why was he feeling so depressed? He knew it was no longer about Yumi any more.

That man, Shishio, he was like nobody he had seen. He was different. His eyes blazed with an intensity of purpose and such force of character that he had never witnessed in any man of his father's court. Shishio had an aura of unmistakable majesty around him. He wore no embellishment or ornament yet his position amongst the delegation of men and women who had accompanied him was unchallenged. He was a king and he looked it. Shishio needed no external artifice to display his power. Power radiated from his face.

He had tried to look away but he couldn't. He just wanted to stay like that, staring at him. What did that mean? Was he…in love?

And even if it was, it did not matter even in the slightest. This was not right. It was so wrong, wrong by every count. He wasn't supposed to feel attracted towards a man, and that too a man who was going to marry his sister. He was sick. He knew what people would say if they found out. He would be called a freak, an anomaly who went against the laws of nature, the decree of the gods. Having such feelings for Shishio was wrong. It was treacherous, and downright obscene.

Kamatari tore at the grass blades and wild flowers growing at the base of the tree trunk. His long fingers mercilessly uprooted the leaves from the stalk of the flower before taking it apart, petal by petal and blowing them away in the wind.

"You seem upset. Am I so unsuitable for your sister?" A deep voice floated out from behind the tree. Kamatari froze. Slowly he turned around to find Shishio sitting beside him, leaning against the tree, his eyes carefully trained on him.

Kamatari looked away in embarrassment. He bit his lip and prayed to the seven gods of heaven that he wouldn't blush. Please please make him go away. Make him leave before I do something even more stupid than what I've done already.

Shishio coughed gently. Kamatari looked at him questioningly.

"You weren't present earlier so I couldn't ask you, but your absence told me that you aren't completely satisfied with my suit."

Kamatari pulled his knee up and rested his chin on it. "There's nothing like that."

Shishio tilted his head to one side. "You can tell me, you know. I'm not going to be offended."

"I wouldn't care even if you were." He stood. Dusting his clothes off, Kamatari turned to face Shishio. Pulling himself to his full height, he spoke arrogantly. "Look, you may be king of all Konan, but there's something you must understand right now. There's nobody who is good enough for my sister. Neither you nor anyone else." Kamatari flicked an imaginary speck of dust from his shoulder.

"Our parents have seen fit to tie her fate to yours so I must accept it, but I warn you. If you ever make my sister unhappy, I promise that I will make you regret the day you rode up this gate. Are we clear?"

Shishio blinked. He was taken aback by the almost-ferocious manner in which the boy made his claim to punish him for any neglect towards Yumi. He kept a straight face, trying hard not to laugh, and solemnly nodded in assent.

Both men stood and regarded each other carefully. They turned and began to walk slowly towards the interior gate of the palace.

"You can come visit whenever you like."

"Hmmm."

"Would you like that?"

"Hmmm."

"Yumi will be happy to know that."

"Hmmm."

Kamatari stopped. Shishio kept walking. At the turn of the passage, Yumi was waiting for him. Kamatari watched as Shishio took her hand in his own. His eyes stung as she smiled at him and led him away.

-

-

The flames in the lanterns were slowly dying out. The stars receded as the sun rose once more to wash the world in light. The palace wore a deserted look after the wedding procession had left. Even the dust rising from the wheels of the caravan accompanying Konan's nobility and king had settled. Kamatari shut the door to his room gently and slid to the floor. He buried his head in his arms and wept.

"You can visit us whenever you like."

"Hmmm." _I won't come._

"Would you like that?"

"Hmmm." _No, I can't stand being near you. It hurts too much._

"Yumi will be happy to know that."

"Hmmm." _Yumi will never know._

* * *

_Read and review please. _


	14. Descent

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies n Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the creative work of Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**Rating:** **T**

* * *

**Annals of Empire**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble 13: Descent**

* * *

Kamatari had been given a month to plan for the evacuation of Kansan's residents and all the other Konan inhabitants who had come to the capital for the festival. His brief had been simple. Make the escape route secret and safe. True to his form, Kamatari did not disappoint. The plan he had drawn up was effective and surprisingly easy to carry out. He knew that the success of the plan would depend upon two things. Firstly, how well they held off the enemy at the perimeter and secondly, that the auricular nature of the river remained unchanged.

He had delivered in both respects. The primary focus of the defence had concentrated around the perimeter walls and the citadel. Shishio had agreed to remain at the last post of defence instead of venturing out into the battle that raged in the city streets, but only after a great deal of cajoling and persuasion by both Kamatari and Saitou. Saitou managed to hold off the legions of Kutou's army stationed at the western gates. Soujirou and Okita had marshaled and led the Konan soldiers between the perimeter walls and the palace. That left him free to intercept the formidable spy ring lead by Aoshi Shinomori. Even though it made little difference to the outcome of the battle, he had managed to stem Aoshi's intrusion into the palace. By the time the commanders of the Kutou army realized that they had invaded an empty city, it was too late.

The birds had flown away to safety.

As he fell from the rafters, Kamatari closed his eyes. His job was done. He had fulfilled his promise to Shishio. Kaoru was pushed far beyond the reach of the invading army and the citizens had all disappeared. There was nobody left to imprison.

The taste of victory would prove bitter for the Kutou emperor. Up until now, his army had conquered lands and crushed any opposition in the bud. Able men and women were taken as slaves and children were inducted into the hierarchy. They slowly forgot the lands of their birth and came to see Kutou as their home and its emperor as their master but Konan would not be so easily captured. Its people would not be slaves but would fight for the life they had known. They would fight till the last breath left their bodies.

The battle was over but the war was far from finished. Cold crept over his bones and he felt a numbness dulling his spirit. Kamatari smiled. Somewhere, beyond the river, his niece must be pulling herself out of the water and demanding to know what was going on.

The war will continue, my minx. And this time, you will not be left behind.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

It's been a really long time! Four…or has it been five months? Anyway, the important thing is that I shall soon be updating **Love, Lies and Empire**. But I thought I'd write this little tidbit from Kamatari's point of view. Kind of like last thoughts as he's falling through the roof.

Enjoy.


	15. Nakama

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies and Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the creative work of Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**Rating:** **T**

* * *

**Annals of Empire**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble 14: Nakama**

* * *

Nobody had asked Kamatari to assume the role of fight-instructor for the young princess. It was something he had decided himself and sadly for Tae, the king did not object. There was no one in the palace that could resist Kamatari's charming argument in favour of teaching Kaoru the fine details of swordsmanship in a far more practical and vigorous manner than what had been prescribed by the book of rules.

So Kaoru had her lessons with Tae after breakfast where she learnt to be soft-spoken and gentle, learnt how to fold her hands properly on her lap when seated and to carry her shoulders straight when she walked, as befitting a lady of her station and retired to the dojo for her lesson with Kamatari where she learnt diplomacy, diction and the glib art of insulting people in such a manner that they hoped the earth would swallow them whole from Kamatari. In the fight between the delicacy hammered into her by Tae and the mischievous frivolity prescribed by Kamatari, frivolity often won.

"For example," said Kamatari as a wide-eyed Kaoru and silent Soujirou looked on, "for example, there is absolutely nothing wrong with telling your general that he is being an ass, mind, this conversation should take place only in private. You don't want to be saddled with a mutiny just because you ruffled some windbag in public." Both the children nodded eagerly. Kamatari beamed at them and leaned forward to pat their heads.

Nobody had asked Kamatari to involve Soujirou in lessons with his niece. Nobody expected him to even acknowledge the miserable orphan picked up by the king but he did. When he was first brought to the palace, Kamatari had been extremely curious about the boy. He watched in amazement as Shishio handpicked a sword for him and began to teach him how to fight. Kamatari was of the same mind as Shishio when he saw the potential for something amazing in the boy's eyes. But where Shishio looked at Soujirou and found the perfect student, Kamatari looked at him and found a brother for Kaoru.

He dragged him along to every lesson thereafter. He understood that it wasn't enough to have someone to care about you. If you didn't have anyone else to care for, life was useless. As long as they were together, Soujirou and Kaoru would lean on each other and stave away the loneliness of not having a sibling.

-

-

"I won't go! I don't want to have tea with them if they won't have Soujirou." Kaoru replied. Tae's forehead crumpled in frustration and irritation.

"Lady Kaoru," Tae said. Kaoru raised an eyebrow slightly. Tae was angry; she hardly ever called her 'Lady Kaoru' but when she did, it meant she was annoyed.

Kaoru smiled at her sweetly. "Yes?"

"You are going to accept that invitation _and_ you are going to do so graciously. Whether or not Soujirou accompanies you is irrelevant."

Kaoru frowned. "I know from all the gossip that it isn't a gathering meant only for ladies. Seiko told me she is taking her brother along. Why can't I take mine?"

"He's not nobility."

"He _is_, for me."

Eventually Kaoru went alone, not for Tae or the sanctity of the hierarchy at the palace but because Soujirou insisted she go after what he termed a silly temper tantrum about not being allowed to take him to a place that wouldn't be much fun anyway. She returned at evening, dressed elegantly.

Soujirou was waiting for her on the steps to her palace. He smiled as she stepped off the palanquin. She waved at him and briskly walked over. He took her hand in his, giving her support as she hitched her kimono up a miniscule inch to climb the steps.

"You're doing it again." He whispered cautiously.

Kaoru kept her eyes straight. "Doing what again?"

Soujirou stared ahead and mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. "They probably noticed what you just did and it's going to be reported to Tae, and then you'll have to listen to another long lecture. Why can't you just pretend to be ladylike and not rush about so? Use the ramp to walk up here and stop taking to the steps all the time."

Kaoru smiled. "Are you worried about me?"

Soujirou replied. "How can I not be worried? You can be so childish sometimes. Things like these give rise to gossip. You should be careful."

Kaoru stopped. Placing her hand on Soujirou's shoulder, she turned him so he faced her. "Soujirou, this entire idea of men doing things one way and women doing it in another is simply nonsense. If I have to climb a step, I will climb it even if it means that I have to lift my hem one tiny inch. Walking all the way round the palace to get to the ramp is just silly. Besides, being ladylike only counts where it's actually required."

Soujirou blushed. "You shouldn't be talking like that, Kaoru. It's ….it's not decent."

"Sometimes, I think we should be switched. You'd be the perfect student for Tae."

"Oh be quiet."

"But you do have a point. I am rather scandalous, aren't I?"

Soujirou didn't bat an eyelid. "You don't have worry about a thing. I'm here. I'll handle any trouble that comes your way."

"Soujirou…"

"Because I know you'd do the same for me. We're nakama, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are." She replied.

Soujirou glanced at her and felt the corners of his mouth rise of their own accord. He stopped. Kaoru kept walking. He smiled again.

**Author's Note**

Apologies for taking so long with updates. I'll be writing a few more drabbles, as that's all the time I seem to be scrounging up lately. If anybody has a request for a drabble, message me or leave me a line in your review!

Shukran


	16. Thirst and Hunger

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies n Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review. This one is written from Misao's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the creative work of Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**Rating:** **T**

* * *

**Annals of Empire**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble 15: Thirst and Hunger**

* * *

A thief has no friends, save another thief. Misao smiled wryly. There was perhaps some truth to the saying. It had been a long journey from the streets of the Kutou imperial city to Kansan. She had been lucky to encounter a band of gypsies on the way. They had been kind enough to let her travel with them. The chores were plentiful and exhausting but she was guaranteed a hot meal and a safe place to lay her head, during the night.

The gypsies were a fine bunch. She learnt what she could from them, tricks of cards, light and flame. An old man among the company taught her how to throw kunai and poisoned needles from a blow dart tube. Another gypsy taught her how to fight barehanded in exchange for a kiss. Misao grinned. She didn't grudge him his price. He had been worth it.

Even now, the velvety feel of his tongue on hers sent shivers down her spine. She slapped her thighs and rose to her feet. The bazaars were full. Men thronged the tea shops and ladies stood in pairs to converse. Children could be seen racing after each other, starting a new chase before they finished the one they had first begun. Kansan suited her temperament. It was largely a safe, wealthy and well-fed city. There were no beggars, and pickpockets were rare. There was nobody to compete with and no territory to keep to.

Kansan lacked the feel of a large city. The streets were laid out like a chessboard. There were no gullies or alley to slink into. Escaping guards in a city like this was next to impossible. Pickpockets would find it a difficult place to live. Immersed in her thoughts Misao wandered through the large avenues till she reached the main square. There was a huge crowd near the water fountain. The fountain was sourced from a sweet water well underneath. It was one of four, one for each large square, and providing water for more than half the city.

Misao looked curiously. She ran up to the crowd and plunged straight in. Elbowing her way deeper into the crowd and relieving a few unsuspecting and unguarded individuals of their purses, she finally reached the head of the crowd. A crier was mounted upon a great stallion. Unfortunately for her, he was rolling up the parchment he held in his hand. He turned his horse and rode away. The crowd began to scatter.

She grabbed the elbow of the man next to her. "What was the message? I came too late."

The man grinned. "There is going to be a feast for everyone tonight to celebrate the princess's engagement."

She dropped his sleeve and bent her head in gratitude. "Oh. Thank you." The man walked away. She made her way to the fountain. The woman seated at the fountain smiled and handed her a cup. Misao dipped the cup into the water and drew it out. Splashing it on her face, she smiled back at the woman and left after paying her.

That night, she stood in a line swerving out of the grand tents where the feast was being held. She craned her neck to catch a glimpse. The line was getting shorter. Ten minutes later, she found herself seated at one of the thousands of low tables laden with food and wine. A dais had been constructed at one end of the tent, where the royal family was seated. The princess and her fiancée were seated side by side. Misao strained for a better view; she found one when the man in front of her moved forward.

The princess was beautiful; she wasn't surprised by that. What surprised her was the uninhibited smile that graced her features. She was happy. Misao smiled. It was a rare thing to see a royal person display that much emotion. It was unusual but admirable. She'd seen many aristocratic ladies in Kutou but they were undisguishable from one another because they all wore the same blank, stony expression. If they were animated within the confines of their palaces it would be a different story but she doubted it.

A sudden warmth near her fingers forced her attention back to the low table placed in front of her. The feast had begun. She glanced back at the royal dais; the princess was speaking to her fiancée. Misao

Smiled, clapped her hands together in gratitude for the food and dug in. As she held her rice bowl out for a second helping, her movements were arrested. The bowl in her hand trembled as she recognised the man seated a few rows away.

His eyes were fixed upon the dais. She followed his gaze. It landed on the Konan princess. She stared back at him, stunned. Seated before her, was none other than the Crown Prince of Kutou, Kenshin Himura the Battousai!

Misao swallowed and let her hand fall slowly to the side. What on earth was he doing here? She knew it was him. It had to be. Nobody else in the world had eyes as riveting as his. She had first seen him two years ago, when he had returned victorious after quelling the desert rebellion. A huge procession commemorating his triumph had come till the very gates of the Thieves Quarter. And now he was here, in Kansan, sitting in a line full of the dregs of society.

Misao looked up at him again. He hadn't taken his eyes off the girl sitting on the dais even for a second. This meant the invasion would happen soon. If the Battousai had chosen to make an appearance, it meant that time was over for Konan.

But for her, time had swung once more into a good spell. Under the steady stream of refugees that would soon hit Kutou, she could slip unnoticed at the borders and return to the imperial city. This time she was not the simpleton who had left, with law on her tail. This time, she would be prepared for the aftermath of a mistake.

Misao glanced at the princess. Fortunes change in a matter of minutes. The happiness that graced her face right now would be gone in a matter of days. She would have to flee from her home just the same as her. And there was no telling when the journey would end for her.


	17. Waiting for You

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies n Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review. This one is written from Misao's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the creative work of Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**Rating:** **T**

* * *

**Annals of Empire**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble 16: Waiting for you**

* * *

Tomoe sighed and dropped her head back onto the pillow. There was no peace to be had anywhere in the imperial city. Everything felt mundane, commonplace and inconsequential. Without Kenshin, there really was no point in doing anything, going anywhere or even speaking. She sighed once more and turned to lie on her stomach. The city felt so empty without Kenshin. It was like a ghost town as far as she was concerned. The court was filled with imbeciles who had neither brains nor looks, completely worthless. It had been almost a week since Kenshin had left for Konan but she felt as though it had been years.

He hadn't even come to see her before he rode for war. She frowned. He did however go to see Megumi Takani. Why did he do that? Megumi was a nobody, the daughter of lesser nobleman, the only reason that Kenshin would give her importance was because of some nostalgic childhood memory. She felt a sharp pang of jealousy. Megumi knew Kenshin in a way that she would never be able to. She had shared her childhood with him. These were memories that she could never make with Kenshin. But it didn't matter. Childhood memories fade with time. For a man who has to rule an empire, it is the present that holds the keys to his heart not the past. Besides, once they were married, she would arrange it so Megumi never stumbled around Kenshin again. She would remove anything that didn't connect her with Kenshin, which meant Megumi would have to go. It was sad, but necessary.

Tomoe smiled. It really wouldn't matter much. Kenshin had an empire to worry about, and he had her. With her around, he didn't need anyone else. He wouldn't even think about anyone else; she would see to it. A small table stood beside the bed. Tomoe reached out and pulled the muslin curtains aside. A small jade peacock stunned with rubies and sapphires was placed on top of the lacquered table. She picked it up and gently stroked the lapis lazuli neck of the bird. The exquisite ornament was a present from Kenshin. It was just one of hundreds of pieces of jewellery the prince had sent to her over the past year.

She honestly didn't know what to do with them all. There were too many. When she had protested and asked Kenshin to stop sending her jewellery, he had laughed. "It is no rival to your beauty Tomoe." But he stopped sending jewellery, instead he began to choose outrageous ways of letting her know he was attracted to her. Walking through the palace corridors with her ladies, she would suddenly feel a jerk on her arm. When she turned to see who it was, he would be standing, half hidden by a curtain or guard. He would beckon to her and she'd quietly slip away for a few precious moments.

When she returned, hardly anyone would have realised that she had disappeared from their protection. Even the imperceptible blush on her features and the swollen tinge of her lips didn't make them any wiser. She laughed to herself; they probably couldn't even imagine her like that. This is why she missed Kenshin so much. He knew her like nobody else did. There was no pretence around him. She wondered what he was doing right now. How long would it take him to invade Konan and return?

This time when he returned, she was sure that the emperor would announce his ascension to the throne. After that, it would only be a matter of time before Kenshin was crowned emperor of the entire Kutou empire and more importantly, sovereign to his destiny. He could choose whomever he wished to be his queen. That was the law. The emperors of Kutou had the right to choose a bride from wherever they wished; she didn't have to be of royal birth. Kenshin would choose her and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. Her heart pounded inside her chest.

_It's only a matter of time._

_Come back Kenshin. Come back quickly._

**Author's Note**

Guys, I am working on an update. BUt until it's finished, please be patient and keep reading the drabbles. I'll be posting drabbles every two days so keep a look out, also Chapter 12 of LOVE, LIES AND EMPIRE will be out by July 15th 2008.

Shukran.


	18. The Street Urchin's Homecoming

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies n Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review. This one is written from Misao's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the creative work of Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**Rating:** **T**

* * *

**Annals of Empire**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble 17: The Street Urchin's Homecoming**

* * *

Misao licked her lips. A bead of sweat rolled across her forehead and down her nose. The solitary drop of her body's water perched precariously on the edge of her nose. She breathed slowly so she wouldn't disturb it. The faint wisps of steam rising from the steamed bun in her palm held all her attention. Her stomach growled savagely. She hadn't eaten in days. Her bones had begun to stick out.

She held the bun carefully with both hands and raised it to her lips. Her hands shook slightly. She opened her mouth wide and bit deep into the soft, white bun. The delicious paste of spiced beans and lentils burst onto her tongue. She shivered with pleasure. Chewing slowly she stared at the impression her teeth had left on the bun. Gulping down the mish-mash of bean paste, flour, sugar and cinnamon, she took another bite. This time, the delicate taste of cinnamon rode over the paste and she nodded in approval.

When the bun disappeared, she looked at her fingers thoughtfully before plunging each finger into her mouth and slowly, meticulously licked off the remnants of the bun from them.

Misao sighed. She reached up and grabbed a branch. She had been hiding in a sturdy and immensely dense oak. The bark felt rough against her fingers as she struggled to find handholds that she could use to climb down. She wrapped one arm around the truck and stretched her leg out to a lower branch. Her foot was almost there when her hand slipped. She slid down. The bark scraped roughly against her palms. She let go completely and fell.

The landing was better than what she had expected. A wolfberry shrub broke her fall, but the thorns scratched and tore at her flesh. Brushing dirt and leaves off her clothes, she looked around.

It would be dark soon. Misao looked up at the sky. There were no clouds; it was a very clear night. She had been running and hiding ever since that night when she escaped the guards at Thieves Market. She was tired of running, tired of hiding. She wanted to go home, back to Kutou.

She'd watched silently as Kansan was attacked, and invaded. She'd seen the trails of people being led to safety down the river and through the forest. The thought of joining them had occurred to her once but they were going further south, away from Kutou. She didn't want to go anywhere. All she wanted was to return. Now was her chance. The guards at the check posts would be too busy watching for armed men. They wouldn't notice her. She doubted they even remembered her crime by now.

Hanging around the refugees after the battle had served an important purpose. She knew the way back to Kutou now. A way that wouldn't involve guards or the check posts. All she had to do was pass unseen and undetected through the Bandits 'Forest and at the other end of the forest lay the Blue Mountains. A narrow pass cutting through the mountains led to a country road that would take her straight to the imperial city.

She smiled. She'd been away too long. It was now time to return. Misao tightened the laces that bound her shoes and set off into the forest.


	19. Sanctuary

**Summary: **Drabbles from the Love, Lies and Empire universe. All characters. Situations and events referred to in the main story. Read n Review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the creative work of Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**Rating:** **T**

* * *

**Annals of Empire**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble 19: Sanctuary**

* * *

There was a terse knock on the door. Soujirou glanced at the door for a moment, and then turned his attention back towards Okita who lay stone still on a futon stretched out before him. Carefully, so as not to disturb him, Soujirou placed a cold compress on Okita's forehead. Okita moaned in pain. Soujirou frowned.

The fever had not subsided. No matter how many compresses he applied, no matter how religiously he gave Okita his medicine, the fever raged on. Intermittently, he would call out Kaoru's name and rock violently, straining against the hold Soujirou had on him. Left to his devices, Okita would rush from the room, mount the nearest horse and ride back to Kansan, where he believed Kaoru was…..where she had died, burning away with the palace.

The knocking on the door became insistent. Soujirou turned sharply. He stood and strode to the door. He opened it an inch and peered out suspiciously. A man, robed in the livery of the Yagyu shinobi stood silently. His face was masked by the shadows.

Soujirou didn't miss the katana he wore on his waist and the shuriken tucked into his belt. "Yes?"

"Soujirou Seta." His voice was hoarse and raspy. Soujirou felt a chill run down his spine. It was the most unpleasant voice he had heard in his life. He tried to read the man's ki but couldn't detect anything. A thick cloud of nothingness enveloped his entire being. He was unreadable….just like him.

"Soujirou Seta." He repeated in his hollow, guttural voice.

"Yes." He replied warily.

It had been less than two hours since he had appeared at the gates of Nara, the capital city of Xinchen, a former ally of Konan. Xinchen had acquiesced to Hiko Seijurou's protectorate agreement two years ago. The kingdom was now required to consult the Lightning Emperor in matters of foreign and economic policy as well as pay tribute tax to Hiko Seijurou annually. The levy of the tax ate away at that section of the treasury that was reserved to secure arms and supplies for the army.

It was a simple arrangement. Xinchen had abandoned all claims to an army and sovereign governance in exchange for the protection offered by Hiko Seijuro. The same offer that had been made to Konan; and the refusal of which had resulted in the destruction of Konan and the death of its king.

"My king awaits you in his chamber. Come." The shinobi turned and began to walk away.

Soujirou glanced back at Okita, who was in no position to be moved. "Wait! My companion cannot move. He is very ill."

"Leave him. My king intends to speak with you."

"I cannot leave him alone. He might need something."

"You must come now. Your companion will be taken care of. My king will be displeased if we are late."

Soujirou frowned. He knew why this was happening. He was not in a position to refuse. The Xinchen king had given them shelter when the Kutou soldiers were hot on their heels. He could not refuse to honour the king's command at this moment. If the king had not given them shelter when he did, Okita would have surely died. He was deeply in his debt, and the king knew this. But he also could not leave Okita in this state. It would be fatal to his health. Torn between his concern for his friend and the obligation he owed to the king for giving them sanctuary inside his fortress, Soujirou decided quickly.

"Very well. You must send a man to watch my friend."

"It will be done."

Soujirou returned to Okita and knelt down so that his mouth was on level with Okita's ears.

"Okita, I will be back in a while. The king has called for me." Okita opened his eyes weakly and started at him. After a brief pause he nodded slowly and shut his eyes again.

Soujirou stood and walked out of the room where the shinobi waited for him impatiently. He followed a checkerboard path that finally led them to a wide hall where the Xinchen king sat expansively on a throne of burnished silver. His face was wide and swarthy, covered with pockmarks. His eyes were deep set and seemed to burn with a hunger and light that never rested. A concubine rested beside him, her long and shapely legs were wrapped over his, her arms draped around his fatuous neck and her lips hovering over his ear. Soujirou resisted the urge to twitch his nose in disgust.

The king of Xinchen represented everything that was despicable and revolting in Soujirou's eyes. To think that this man was the social equal of Shishio Makoto was a slur to his former master. And the thought that he was now in this man's debt almost made him wish that he and Okita had both died by the sword of the red-haired warrior they had encountered in Kansan.

That death would have been more honourable than anything that this man would ask of him. In his heart, Soujirou wept bitter tears of shame and regret.

"Your majesty, I bring you Soujirou Seta." The shinobi bent his head in solemn obeisance.

-

-

**Author's Note**

This drabble will be continued in the main story.


	20. Troublesome, Troublesome

**Summary**: Drabbles from the Love, Lies and Empire universe, featuring all characters. The drabbles follow the main story and provide insight and commentary on the events delineated in the main story. For your enjoyment.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the creative work of Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**Rating**: T

* * *

Annals of Empire

-

-

Drabble 20: Troublesome, Troublesome.

-

-

* * *

It really wasn't worth the trouble. Leaving her alive opened a whole new can of worms that Aoshi really did not feel like taking on right now. He didn't have the energy or the inclination to run around Kenshin and make sure he behaved, make sure he stayed away from her and kept his admiration and his interest to himself.

The simplest thing in the world right now was to plunge his sword deep into her neck, and ensure she breathed her last. That would be the simplest thing. But since when had his life been about being simple. Nothing ever came easily to him. Why should this be any different? They were alone at the moment, with Kenshin stepping further and further away. He could do it right now, if he wanted. He could silence her forever…but Kenshin would turn back the second he drew his sword. He would detect his intent to kill; he would realize what was happening before he even had a chance to strike.

Killing her here made little sense and served no purpose. He would have to wait and perhaps taking her to Kutou was the only way out. Easier said than done. Take her to Kutou! He had never heard of anything more preposterous. Hiko was going to be disappointed. And he would make his disappointment clear.

Aoshi sighed. Why? Why her? Why now? If he were entirely honest, the prospect of killing her chilled him to the bone, but what was he to do? He didn't make the rules. He had no say in the matter. She had to be killed before she became too dangerous. The mere fact that she had the potential to reduce Kenshin to a starry-eyed idiot qualified to make her a nuisance. Honestly, one would think the man had never seen a girl before, with the way he was carrying on. Using every trick in the book to lure her in and take her away to Kutou.

She didn't deserve this. Perhaps, if the invasion had come even a week later, something might have been done. Perhaps she would have already been married, and removed to the South where Okita had his estates. He would not have let her remain in the palace, for sure. It was weakness on Shishio's part, to allow his daughter to remain at the scene of battle. Did he think she would be spared? Had his dependence upon her blinded him to the danger she faced as long as she was close to them? Maybe, he hadn't thought he would fall or that his carefully constructed circle of protection would crumble once the fighting began.

Either way, it was too late. She had to die, and he had to be the one to kill her. There was nobody else he could foist this upon. Hard decisions had to be made sometimes, to protect those you loved…..even from themselves. So he had to kill her. It was troublesome.

Oh, so troublesome.


End file.
